Packing gravel in an annulus between concentric tubulars or between a tubular and the walls of an earth formation borehole is commonly done to, among other things, provide a filter media for produced hydrocarbons. Packing gravel is commonly accomplished by pumping a slurry of gravel and fluid through the annulus until it reaches an end of the annulus wherein it begins packing and thereby filling the annulus from there sequentially back towards the pumping source. By keeping the gravel well hydrated the slurry is able to flow like a fluid to fully fill and pack all areas of the annulus. The industry is therefore receptive to apparatuses and methods that help maintain hydration of a slurry while it is being pumped.